Farewell To A Friend
by Toboe's pup
Summary: Conan turns back into Jimmy. But at a great lose. one-shot i suck at summs


A/N: I don't own Case Closed

''—thinking

""—talking

--talking over phone

P.O.V

'I'm sorry that this had to happen to you I really am. I wish that there was a way that I could go back in time to the day when it all began.'

End P.O.V

"I'm so sorry." Jimmy Kudo said although no one was there to hear him. "If you just stayed home this would of never happened. But then again you always did something to help out others."

Flashback

"Conan. Hey Conan." Rachel's voice sang out through out the small apartment.

"Over here Rachel." Conan called out from the living room. He was sitting right in front of the T.V watching C.S.I (Crime Scene Investigation).

"Conan do you want to go to the store with me?" Rachel asked putting on her coat.

"Sure just give me a minute Rach." Conan said eyes glued onto the screen. "He's the killer." Conan shouted out pointing his finger at the accused man.

'Funny how he does the same jesters Jimmy did.' Rachel thought to herself.

"Ok Rach I'm ready." Conan said as he made his way to the door.

"Hey just wait a sec. Since when did you just start calling me Rach?" Rachel asked eyeing the now sweating boy

"I.....I......just thought.......you wouldn't mind if I just shortened your name." Conan answered holding his hands up in defense carefully choosing his words.

"Its fine by me, but just between us two I only let the people close to me call me that and I mean real close." Rachel said smiling

'She has to be an angel with a smile like that.' Jimmy said to himself not realizing he was starring at her.

"Conan is there something wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. I'm fine. Are we going shopping or what?" Conan asked quickly changing the subject. As Rachel nodded her head and walked outside Conan blew out a sigh of relief.

20 mins later

After they were done shopping Conan and Rachel sat down to watch a movie on T.V. It took Conan several trys but he convinced Rachel to let him watch it. Well it turned out that towards the end no scratch that not even towards the middle of the movie they were hugging each other.

"Good night Conan." Rachel said after the movie shutting his door.

"Night Rachel." Conan said hugging his covers. 'Ok jimmy clam down it was just a movie it wasn't real' Conan thought to himself.

Rachel woke up to see Conan standing next to her bedside. "Conan what's wrong?" She asked.

"I.....I....was....just...." Conan couldn't finish the sentence. Part of him was embarrassed to come to this option. The other part well lets just not talk about that side of him the little pervert.

"You're scared to sleep in your own room huh?" Rachel asked. Conan just nodded his head. "Ok you can sleep in my bed."

"Thank you." Conan said as he crawled in with Rachel. 'Score.' Conan grinned mentally.

"Hey Conan I'm kind of glad your here. I was a bit scared myself." Rachel said to Conan's back. It was kind of a good thing his back was at her because his face was brick red.

The next day Conan was the first to wake. He wanted to get out of her room quickly. Sure it wasn't the first time he shared a bed with her. He was keeping a mind on her perverted father.

"Hey you little brat." A mans voice said out of nowhere. Conan stopped dead in his tracks. "Why are you coming out of Rachel's room?" Richard asked.

"Me and Rachel watched a scary movie last night and I had a nightmare." Conan said to Richard.

"Yeah you had a nightmare." Richard said raising his eyebrows.

"Dad he's just a kid. I can't believe your putting such ideas into his mind." Rachel said from her doorway. Richard didn't say another word knowing that he would lose.

It was sometime after lunch when Conan saw a big guy in black. 'It's him. Its one of those guys that poisoned me.' Conan thought jumping up and running out of the apartment.

"Kid must really want to go out with his friends." Richard said out loud to himself. It was only him and Conan there. Rachel left to go with Serena. Conan was mad because he couldn't go with her.

'Its him. After 2 years I finally found one of them,' Conan thought as he ran into an alleyway which he saw the man go into. What he didn't know was that someone followed.

End Flashback

P.O.V

'Instinct told me someone was following. I should have listened to it. That was the first and most important mistake that I made. I heard a cry as I was turning around I was hit upside my head. I blacked out instantly.

Flashback

Conan woke up in an abandon warehouse with his hands tied behind his back.

'Wah....Where am I? Who was that who cried out?' Conan thought

"Well well I see our little detective is awake." A voice said within the shadows.

"Who's there?" Conan asked. The tall blond came out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"I'm really surprised that the poison didn't kill you." The man said.

"What's your name?" Conan asked starring the blond straight in his eyes.

"The name's Gin and I believe your name is Jimmy kudo." Gin said his smirk getting bigger.

"No your wrong. My name in Conan Edogawa." Conan said as he started to panic.

"Jimmy you can fool others, but you can't fool me. I've been following you ever since you solved that case at Christmas 2 years ago in your own name." Gin said as the smirk disappeared from his face.

"So then answer this. Why wait now to get me?" Jimmy asked dropping his 2 year old act.

"Because I like to study me victims." Gin said as the other man came into the room. "This is my partner his name is Vodka."

"Who was that who cried out in that alleyway?" Jimmy asked eyes narrowing.

"Someone who should of stayed out of this, and they would of lived longer." Vodka said.

Jimmy widened his eyes fearing the answer to his next question. "Is that person dead already?" he asked voice shaking.

"No. We didn't kill her yet." Vodka answered. Jimmy blew out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sure your wondering who she is right." Gin asked mockingly. Jimmy just nodded his head. "Vodka go get the girl. While we wait for Vodka to return I see you never found out how to make an antidote." He said.

"What if I told you I have the antidote?" Jimmy said smiling.

"I wouldn't believe you. The reason is because you don't know what poisoned you." Gin said as he held out a pill. "This Kudo is the real antidote." Jimmy's eyes held shock in them. He could believe that the antidote was right in front of him.

"Here's the girl." Vodka said as he entered with her.

Jimmy's face was sucked of all color. "Leave her alone." He yelled.

"Conan is that you. What's going on Conan?" Rachel asked frightened.

"What's this you didn't tell her whom you really are?" Gin asked a little surprised.

"Hey Gin how 'bout we show her for him?" Vodka asked.

"Vodka you're on the right track. After all we put him in this mess. It would only be faire if we got him out." Gin said an evil grin coming to his face.

"What are you going to do with Conan?" Rachel asked as gin and vodka walked over to Jimmy and forced the pill down his throat.

"Just watch little girl. You'll see who Conan really is." Gin laughed taking a seat to watch Conan back into Jimmy.

"What did you do to him?" Rachel cried out as Conan fell over in pain.

"Nothing much just gave him what he wanted." Vodka answered pulling out a gun.

Rachel continued to watch as Conan tired to keep his pain under control. What she saw next left her with her mouth dropped open, and her eyes wide. Where Conan once laid on the ground laid Jimmy.

"Jimmy!?" Rachel said with uncertainty.

"Hey Rach." Jimmy said with a little laugh.

"Where's Conan?" Rachel asked Gin.

"Can't you see that Jimmy Kudo was Conan Edogawa?" Vodka answered instead, pointing his gun at Jimmy pointblank. "Now that you know you can watch him die."

Right before Vodka pulled the trigger Rachel kicked his hand. Causing the gun to fire upward. She then kicked him were the sun doesn't shine. Rachel helped Jimmy up and both ran to hide. When Jimmy thought the coast was clear he opened his mouth, but before he could speak Rachel slapped him.

"Rach I'm sorry." Jimmy pleaded holding his left cheek.

"I don't care Jimmy. You lied to me for 2 years." Rachel said tears forming in her eyes. "I trusted you, and I told you everything." She cried.

Jimmy just took Rachel into his arms and cradled her. "I'll understand if you hate me for the rest of your life Rach. You have a reason to hate me and I won't do anything about it." Jimmy said as Rachel cried into his chest.

"I don't hate you Jimmy. It's just that I've been so worried about you, and all the time you were always there without me ever knowing it." Rachel cried calming down just a bit.

"Hey Rach do you have a cell phone with you?" Jimmy asked.

Rachel looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Why do you need a cell phone?" Rachel asked as she gave him hers.

"I need to call inspector Meguire." Jimmy said taking her cell.

Hello inspector Meguire. Meguires' voice came through the cell.

"Inspector it's me Jimmy." Jimmy said keeping his voice low.

Jimmy! Where hive you been? Meguir asked voice booming loudly.

"Inspector please keep your voice down." Jimmy whispered.

Jimmy what's wrong? Meguire asked quietly this time.

"Listen inspector I need you to go over to the abandon warehouses. Rachel and I are in one of them, and there are two men in black here by the names Gin and Vodka one of them has a gun." Jimmy whispered again as the cell died. "Hey Rach your cells dead." He joked handing it back to Rachel.

"Jimmy that big guy's here." Rachel said as Vodka held his gun checking behind everything. The gun appeared right in front of her. She was about to scream if it wasn't for Jimmy covering her mouth. Vodka out of the room leaving only Jimmy and Rachel alone. Or so they thought.

"Ok Rachel listen to me Inspector Meguire will be here soon. We have to make a run for the exit." Jimmy said as he and Rachel stood up. Just as they were about to run Vodka walked back into the room.

"Where do you to think your going?" Vodka asked holding up his gun. At that moment Inspector Meguire came in with the whole police force.

"Rachel run!" Jimmy yelled as he pulled Rachels hand and started running. Jimmy heard tow gun shots then Rachels cry, before falling to the floor himself. All he heard was Meguire yell something then a parade of bullets fly through the air, then all was black.

later at hospital

"Where am I? WHERES RACHEL!" Jimmy yelled sitting upright in bed which he regretted.

"Rachel's in another room," Dr.Agasa said pushing Jimmy back down, as a doctor came into the room.

"I see that you're awake. How....."he was cut off before he could finish.

"Where's Rachel?" Jimmy shouted. The doctor looked away with sadness on his face. "No she can't be she isn't."

"No she's not yet. It's just a matter of time." The doctor said.

"What's wrong with her?" Jimmy asked.

"She was shot in one of her major arteries and now it caused some internal bleeding." He said as Jimmy grabbed him by the collar of his coat. "Where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"In room 313 on the 3rd floor." He answered. Jimmy took off running to the 3rd floor. It would have been easier if he had to go down instead of going up a floor.

"Rachel!" Jimmy yelled as he threw open the doors to her room. The only person in there besides Rachel was Richard. Let's say he wasn't to happy to see Jimmy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Richard yelled as Jimmy just starred at Rachel. Richard grabbed Jimmy by his shirt an asked him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Rachel." Jimmy whispered.

"You're the reason she is like this, and you're here to see her." Richard yelled as Jimmy hung his head. "Get out of here."

"Dad stop it." Rachels weak voice said.

"But Rachel!" Richard said as he let go of Jimmy. "It's his fault."

"No dad, Jimmy didn't know that I would get shot. Besides it was me who followed him into the alleyway." Rachel said. "I want to talk to Jimmy alone dad." Richard left the room for his daughters wish.

"Look Rach I should of never of made you run it's my fault." Jimmy said sitting next to Rachels bed.

"No Jimmy it wasn't your fault. None of this was ever your fault." Rachel said as she turned to look at him. "Look Jimmy I'm not mad at you for lying to me or anything that has happened."

"Hey Rach after you get out of here you want to go to your favorite diner?" Jimmy said as tears came to his eyes.

"Jimmy you know as well as I do that I'm not getting out of here. Not alive." Rachel said taking Jimmys' hands. "But we will meet again."

"Come on Rach. Who is going to keep me in check when I get to full of myself?" Jimmy asked tightening his grip around her hand.

"Just know this Jimmy that I had fun with you every minute of my life, and that no matter what I'll always love you Jimmy." Rachel said as tears came to her own eyes.

"I'll always love you too Rach." Jimmy said as silent tears streamed down his face. It was if Rachel held onto her life to hear those words. For when Jimmy said them Rachel slowly shut her eyes never to open them again.

"Rachel!? RACHEL!" Jimmy yelled although it was in vain as he cried there on her bed.

End Flashback

P.O.V

'That was 3 days ago. No matter how many times she said that it wasn't my fault it was. It was my entire fault. If I just stayed down a little longer she'd still be here laughing, and smiling.'

End P.O.V

"Hey Rachel. I picked out your tombstone. I hope you like it. There's an angel on it, because in a way you were one." Jimmy said starring at Rachels grave.

Dr.Agasa stood at the road waiting for Jimmy to come down. 'It's been 2 hours since Jimmy went t up there.' He thought as a rain drop came from the sky.

"Rachel......I......." Jimmy didn't finish as he dropped to the floor crying on his knees. The rain started to fall as if trying to comfort him. "I'm so so sorry." He cried, then got up and started walking away only stopping once to look back on her grave his eyes resting on the tombstone. It read: Rachel Moore. Beloved daughter and friend. You will be missed dearly: As Jimmy was getting into his car to drive home he could of sworn he heard Rachels soft voice whisper his name.

A/N: Ok it's done. Know wait a while as I go cry in my room. T.T. Please don't kill me all you Rachel fans. I feel sorry for Rachel and it's my story. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll take all comments good or bad.


End file.
